You snooze, you lose
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Its a quiet night, no missions, no danger, just the two of them enjoying the peace and quiet. Michiru decides to have a movie night as they have the apartment to themselves for once. Too bad Haruka isn't awake to enjoy it with her. HarukaxMichiru, Yuri/Lesbian, Fluff, *Oneshot*, Uke Haruka, Seme Michiru


**Just some HarukaxMichiru fluff**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Michiru sat quietly on the couch, her wavy teal hair tied tightly into a ponytail. Humming quietly to herself as she took another mouthful of popcorn from the bowl sitting on her lap. A warm blanket wrapped around her comfortably, shielding her from the cold. Hotaru had gone out for the night, having gone over to play at Chibiusa's as it was not often they could see each other.

Having now grown up into a child, Hotaru now attended preschool and was a fast learner. All of the other kids loved her sweet smile and always wanted to play with her. No longer lonely and having the friends she sought for in her previous life. Not only having been reborn peacefully without loneliness or trauma, but now having a new life entirely.

Usagi had even been so kind as to say she could stay over, giving her and Haruka a break from parenting. After all, it had been some time since the two of them had seen each other. She had even come up with all sorts of activities for the two to take part in, while she and Mamoru had their own date night together. Leaving her mother in charge for a while.

However, being the doting mother she was, made sure to keep tabs on them to make sure they weren't being too much trouble. Despite now being a high school senior, she was maturing fast and growing into her motherly role rather quickly. Showing how much she had grown compared to when she first became a sailor scout.

Setsuna had gone out to a bar for the evening, giving them some peace and quiet. Knowing the two didn't get much time together due to being parents and guardians of the solar system. However, had told them to call should anything go wrong, always being able to sense when trouble was showing its ugly head even subtly.

Michiru then sighed heavily, pondering on the words _Evening alone._ It was supposed to be a romantic night, but this felt very much one-sided on her half. As she was the only one who was actually enjoying this movie. She then peered to her side quietly, another sigh escaping her lips. Why hadn't she seen this one coming earlier.

Haruka was out cold beside her, light snores escaping her lips as she used Michiru's shoulder as a make shift pillow. Having fallen asleep ages ago, leaving Michiru the only one invested. She couldn't even stay awake to see how the movie would end. She had either been too tired to keep her eyes open, or so bored that she eventually fell asleep. She had to admit she was a little annoyed about it.

For the first time in months, they had the place to themselves and Haruka had fallen asleep during their date night. But there was nothing she could do about it now. Nothing would wake her up by this point. She gently reached over and pinched Haruka's nose affectionately. Causing the latter to mutter in their sleep about the non-consensual teasing. However, she did not rouse from her sleep.

"Honestly" Michiru muttered to herself. She then pulled the blanket over Haruka, covering her body so she wouldn't get cold. Sometimes she acted like such a little kid it felt like she had 2 children. Not only did she have to look out for Hotaru and make sure she was well behaved, but she had to make sure Haruka didn't get up to mischief either.

Though Haruka was often seen as the dominant one in their relationship, in real life she was very passive. She was a softer person that she let on, despite her temper and rough exterior. She only showed weakness around Michiru herself or very rarely Setsuna. Showing her more vulnerable and conflicted side, though it was very rarely she did this. Being a playful soul at heart.

Michiru then gently brushed some of Haruka's bangs from her hair affectionately. Gazing upon her sleeping face with a look of adoration, her heart swelling with love for the other female. Moments like this, allowing her to reflect on how truly grateful she was to have met Haruka and formed the life she had now with her.

She then curled up into another position, continuing to watch the rest of the movie silently. However, she had grown bored of this movie and wondered if she should put on another instead. She was rather fond of horror movies, plus given Haruka was fast asleep she really couldn't complain here. She had control over the tv, as the remote was sat beside her within range.

A playful smirk then spread across Michiru's lips as this idea came to mind. It wasn't often she got to watch the TV she liked, as they often had to compromise. Meaning she could have some fun with the TV tonight and watch what she wanted. Plus, it would make a fun prank for when Haruka eventually woke up.


End file.
